Vanellope's New Life 3
by fanfic trap
Summary: Kyle and Vanellope are hanging out with some new friends from the past. Let's see how this turns out. Rated M for Language, kissing, etc.
1. Edith's First Love

Chapter 1: Edith's First Love

Kyle, Vanellope, and Carrie were at the AMC Theaters, getting ready to watch The Purge: Anarchy. As they got their tickets, they bumped into Tate, Margo, Edith, and Agnes.

"Well, well, well" said Kyle. "If it isn't my old cabin mates. What brings you all here?"

Agnes started to talk to Kyle.

"Well, we were all going to watch The Lego Movie, but instead, we're gonna watch The Purge: Anarchy"

"That's what we're watching" said Carrie

"Isn't Agnes a little too young to watch The Purge: Anarchy?" said Vanellope

"Hey, I am never scared of anything" said Agnes

"It's true" said Margo. "Last time, we went to see Devil's Due and she didn't even cover her eyes or anything"

"I'm going to the snack bar" said Edith

"All right, then" said Margo

Edith went to the snack bar. She asked for a large soda and another kid named Craig Tucker asked for the same thing. Edith looks at him and asked him a question.

"Hey" said Edith. "Haven't I seen you from somewhere?"

"Well, I live here in Brooklyn, where I was a DJ" said Craig

"Oh yeah" said Edith. "You're that guy from the rap party. Craig, right?"

"Yep" Craig answered. "And you're Edith, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"At the rap party, your name was called out. So, what movie are you gonna see?"

"Well, I'm watching The Purge: Anarchy with my sisters and friends, but I thought we were gonna watch RoboCop"

"I was gonna watch RoboCop" said Craig

"No way. Can I come with you?"

"Sure, why not"

Edith and Craig run across the theater to Theater 7, where RoboCop is showing. Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Margo, Tate, and Agnes saw Edith going in Theater 7.

"Did you see that" said Margo

"Yeah" said Carrie. "Edith sure does run fast like a cheetah"

"No, you moron" said Margo. "I'm talking about Edith going into a theater with some guy. Something's going on"

"Well, I know two people who can spy on them" said Agnes before she went out to find the two people.

Agnes sees the two people she was talking about and she ran towards them. The two people were fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2.

"Hey, you guys" said Agnes

"Hey, Agnes" said Shinigamilover2

"You guys are going to watch RoboCop, right?" Agnes asked

"Yeah" Fanfic trap answered

"Well, Edith just walked in a theater where there showing RoboCop with some guy and-"

Agnes was cut-off by Shinigamilover2.

"You want us to spy on her?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" said Agnes

"That's what everyone says" said Shinigamilover2

"Okay, we'll spy on them" said fanfic trap

Agnes left with the others and fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 went to Theater 7 to spy on Edith and Craig.

They got in the theater and they see Edith and Craig sitting in the front row and fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 sat in front of Edith and Craig as the movie started.

**_(50 minutes later)_**

Edith and Craig were watching RoboCop as their hands touched.

Fanfic trap threw up in an empty popcorn bucket when he saw in the movie, RoboCop without his suit, showing his whole body parts. Shinigamilover2, Edith, and Craig loved that part. Fanfic trap stopped vomiting and him and Shinigamilover2 spotted Craig sliding his hand inside Edith's pants and Craig was rubbing her Edith's pussy without anyone noticing.

Edith felt Craig's hand rubbing her and she was enjoying it.

"Hey" Craig whispered to Edith. "After the movie, you wanna get it on?"

"Fuck yeah" Edith whispered

**_(After the movies)_**

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Tate, Margo, and Agnes walked out of the movies and they see Gru and Lucy. They walked to them and Lucy spotted Kyle and Vanellope.

"Aren't you kids from Norway?" Lucy asked. "With those alien robots?"

"Yes" Vanellope answered. "Thank you"

"Nice to see you both again" said Gru

"Hello, Mister Gru" said Tate

"Hello, Mister Langdon" said Gru. "Hey, where's Edith?"

Kyle and Agnes sees fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 walking out the bathroom. Fanfic trap was looking a bit sick and took a seat on a bench. Kyle, Agnes, and the others walked towards them.

"Well, what happened" said Agnes

"I should've gone in there" said fanfic trap. "Don't go in there. Promise me, you don't go in there"

"What, me go in there?" said Kyle. "Dude, that will be the last fricking place I wanna go. Like I'm gonna go in there"

"Try getting a boner now" said fanfic trap

Edith and Craig were outside of the theater and Craig took out a napkin with his number on it.

"Here's my number" said Craig to Edith

"And here's my number" said Edith as she gave Craig her number

"You know, you have a tight pussy" said Craig before he and Edith began to kiss.

They were making out for three minutes and they pulled apart.

"See you later, Sexy" said Craig before he left

Edith was walking over to where her sisters and friends were. Lucy walked up to her.

"So, who's the guy?" Lucy asked

"That was Craig Tucker" said Edith. "He's amazingly hard if you know what I mean"

Agnes began to sing.

"Edith and Craig, sitting in a tree, F-U-C-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Kyle as he held Agnes. "Don't go there". Kyle, Vanellope, and Carrie began to snicker.

Agnes's singing caught the whole theater's attention as she continued to sing.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes penetration"

Agnes begins air humping as she played The Harlem Shake. Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, fanfic trap, and Shinigamilover2 laughed at this.

Edith stopped Agnes and looked at everyone in the theater.

"She's just high on 'sugar'" said Edith. "She doesn't know what she's talking about"

"Okay, come on, let's go" said Gru

Then, everyone left the theaters.


	2. The Time of Their Lives

Chapter 2: The Time of Their Lives

Edith and Craig have been going out for a week. They decided to go to Chuck-E-Cheese and hang out there for the night. As they walked in, three people wearing black hoodies, black leather touchscreen gloves, black sneakers, and dark jeans were watching them in their 2007 Chevrolet Impala. The three people were Kyle, Vanellope, and Carrie.

Kyle takes out his MacBook Pro and starts hacking in the surveillance cameras in Chuck-E-Cheese. There on the screen, they can see live footages in there.

"Look, there they are" said Carrie, pointing at Edith and Craig on the screen. "Zoom in"

Kyle zoomed in on them and they see them playing a racing game.

Edith and Craig were playing the racing game like crazy. After 13 minutes, they stopped playing and moved on to something else.

They went to shooting basketball hoop and they each scored 100 tickets as kept on playing. Then, they went to play Skee Ball and they've gotten 90 tickets. And they kept going on and on and on.

_**(20 minutes later)**_

Edith and Craig were sitting at a table, eating pizza and drinking soda.

"Okay, so what are we gonna buy with our tickets?" said Edith

"I don't know" said Craig. "Let's go find out"

Edith and Craig went to the ticket crucher to count their tickets. Edith counted her tickets, which were 364 tickets and Craig counted his tickets, which were 484 tickets. After they were done, a receipt came out and they got 848 tickets.

"Holy shit" said Edith. "That's a lot of tickets we have"

They both walk up to the stand and Edith got a 10-pack sticker, a notepad, and a fancy straw. Craig got a notepad and a pencil.

They walked outside and went to the back alley so they can make out.

The 2007 Chevrolet Impala was in the alley and inside the car was Kyle, Vanellope, and Carrie was still watching. Kyle took out night vision goggles that he borrowed from Shinigamilover2. Vanellope starts video recording them with her Sony HXR-NX70U NXCAM Compact Camcorder.

Edith and Craig were making out like crazy and they were tongue- kissing like crazy as Craig was rubbing Edith's pussy and Edith moaning through the kiss.

"We should get out of here" said Craig through the kiss. "My place?"

Edith and Craig stopped kissing.

"Yeah" said Edith before she and Craig left

Kyle takes off the night vision goggles and Vanellope stops recording. Kyle drives out of the alley, when all of a sudden, Shinigamilover2 came out of nowhere and knocked on the window.

"Can I have my night vision goggles back?" Shinigamilover2 asked

Kyle opens the windows and gives the goggles to him. Then, Kyle drove off.

"So, is there any reason why Ezra Fitz paying us to spy on them?" said Carrie

"I don't know" said Kyle. "He said something about a book"

"Come on, let's get out of here before someone sees us" said Vanellope

Then, they all got into the highway.

* * *

Edith and Craig arrived at Craig's house. When they got inside, they went upstairs to Craig's bedroom. They went in and Edith locks the door.

Edith walks up to Craig and pushed him on the bed. Edith got on top of him and they begin to make out as they took off all of their clothes, except for their undergarments.

"Ooh, you look kinda sexy" said Craig

"So do you" said Edith

Craig grabs a remote from his boombox and his boombox started playing Get It Up by Mindless Self Indulgence as they continued to make out. Edith sees Craig grabing a condom and putting it on as he was still making out with Edith. They stopped kissing and they both got into doggy style position. Craig takes off Edith's bra and panties and rams his hard boner inside Edith's pussy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh" Edith moaned

Craig kept on penetrating her and Edith closed her eyes and was biting her lower lip.

"Harder, baby! Deeper!" Edith exclaimed before Craig did what Edith told him to do. "Fuck yeah! Give it to me!"

After twenty seconds, Craig released his semen and fucked Edith slowly as he spanked her hard.

"Ooh yes" said Edith

Edith lies down and Craig begins fucking her again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Edith exclaimed. "Ah, fuck yes! Harder! Faster!"

After ten seconds, Craig released his semen again as he kissed Edith.

"Wow, Craig. That was the hottest sex ever" said Edith

"And the sexiest" said Craig

Then, Edith and Craig started to kiss.

* * *

**Fanfic trap: Oh my God!**

**Shinigamilover2: What!**

**Fanfic trap: That was awesome!**

**Shinigamilover2: Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Fanfic trap: Yeah, boy, yeah!**


	3. A Special Surprise

Chapter 3: A Special Surprise

In Brooklyn, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff were walking around in different clothes.

Anna was wearing a white tangtop with a jean jacket, tight jeans, and matching shoes. Elsa was wearing a light blue T-shirt, tight jeans, and matching shoes. And Kristoff was wearing a black hooded T-shirt, dark jeans, and matching shoes.

As they were walking, they were trying to find Olaf because Olaf said that he was a boxing match with someone in an abandoned warehouse. They reached to that destination and they entered in the warehouse. They heard chanting, cheering, and the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons in the basement. So they went down to the basement and they see Olaf and a blue robot, who transforms into a RC monster truck named Wheelie, playing Rock 'Em Sock 'Em robots in WWE version. Olaf was controlling the red robot and Wheelie was controlling the blue one.

In the front, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff can see Kyle, Vanellope, and Carrie. It's been a while since they seen then in the attack in Norway.

**_(10 minutes later)_**

When the fighting kept going, the two robots caught on fire somehow. Everyone cheered at the fire and they all staryed to chill out and play on their smartphones.

Olaf sees Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff and he walked towards them.

"Hey, guys" said Olaf. "Guess what, you know Kyle, Vanellope, and Carrie from the attack in Arendelle?"

"Yes" Anna answered. "We can see them over there"

"I was just about to say that" said Olaf. "Well, come on"

Olaf ran towards Kyle, Vanellope, and Carrie.

"Here they are" said Olaf. "I know you all met"

"Yeah, we know" said Anna

"Well, I'm going back to my place" said Vanellope as she got up

"Can we hang out with you guys?" said Olaf

"Sure, why not" said Vanellope

Just then, they all walked out.

* * *

At Vanellope's apartment, They were all just chilling in the living room and Carrie was getting ready to play Halo 4 on Xbox 360. Vanellope was going to join Carrie on Xbox Live, so she went on Xbox Live in her Xbox in her room, along with Kyle.

"Alright, who's on Xbox Live?" said Carrie

"I am" said Vanellope

"So am I" said Kyle

They also that there friends, Tate, Edith, and Craig joining in and they began to play

_**(46 minutes later)**_

In the game, Craig was running over Kyle's character.

"Este burro" said Kyle. "Craig, dude, why you keep killing me? Lo meamos de siempre"

"Sorry" said Craig. "It's just so fun"

Tate was driving in the game but Craig was out of the way.

"Craig, get out of the way!" said Tate before he and Craig crashed.

"Fuck!" said Craig

_**(The Final Level)**_

They were at the final level and after 10 minutes, Carrie's team won the game. Edith and Craig were on Carrie's team and Carrie starts dancing and jumping on the coffee table.

"I'm a bad bitch! I'm a bad bitch" said Carrie


	4. Craig comforting Edith

Chapter 4: Craig comforting Edith

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Tate, Margo, Edith, Craig, and Agnes were asleep in different rooms in Vanellope's apartment.

They just had a sugar party sleepover a few hours ago. The sugar party made Vanellope reminds her of Sugar Rush. She started to wonder if King Candy and the other Sugar Rush racers are still looking for her. And if the racers found out about her relationship with Kyle and secrets, they will all freak out. Each and every one of them.** (A/N: Also, if you want, you can write what will happen if the Sugar Rush racers found out about Vanellope's secrets, including her relationship with Kyle and how they react to it, feel free to do it. Don't be shy). **The party drove everyone hyper like they were having a hangover. Candies everywhere, empty soda cans everywhere on the floor, half-eaten pizza in every box, etc.

Edith was sweating in her sleep because she was dreaming about something.

_**(In Edith's Dream)**_

Her dream was in the battle of Norway and Megatron shoots Kyle. After Kyle got shot, Megatron sees Edith and shoots a bullet at her.

_**(Outside of Edith's dream)**_

Edith woke up, looking scared. She crawled to the kitchen where Craig was and she hid underneath his blanket. Craig can see Edith hiding underneath the blanket.

"Can I help you?" said Craig

"Craig" said Edith. "It was terrible"

"Fucked-up nightmare?" said Craig

"Yep" said Edith as she placed her head on Craig's shoulder.

"It's okay' said Craig. "I'm here"

Craig began to sing her a lullaby.

_Being made of stone will make you strong _

_I've been alone for oh so long _

_And there you were, a silent mind _

_Beauty that I thought I'd never find_

_Something strange is happening _

_And I don't know what to do_

_I haven't felt my heart beating over ninety years_

_I love the way you look at me _

_When you're thinking no one else can see I feel like someone different when you're near_

_So sleep now, and hold me tight _

_Everything will be alright _

_Just lay down and rest your weary eyes_

_Calm down, you're safe with me _

_I love you more than you can see_

_You need your rest, and so I wrote you this _

_Lullaby , Lullaby, Lullaby, Lullaby_

_Could someone who has a soul _

_Have such a hard time staying in control?_

_Eternity can wait a while _

_I'll miss the way you blush when you smile_

_Something strange is happening _

_And I don't know what to do I haven't felt my heart beating over ninety years_

_I love the way you look at me _

_When you're thinking no one else can see_

_I feel like someone different when you're near_

_So sleep now, and hold me tight _

_Everything will be alright _

_Just lay down and rest your weary eyes_

_Calm down, you're safe with me _

_I love you more than you can see You need your rest and so I wrote you this _

_Lullaby , Lullaby, Lullaby, Lullaby_

_Something strange is happening _

_And I don't know what to do _

_I haven't felt my heart beating over ninety years_

_I love the way you look at me_

_When you're thinking no one else can see _

_I feel like someone different when you're near_

_So sleep now, and hold me tight _

_Everything will be alright _

_Just lay down and rest your weary eyes _

_Calm down, you're safe with me _

_I love you more than you can see _

_You need your rest and so I wrote you this_

_Lullaby , Lullaby, Lullaby, Lullaby_

And then, Edith and Craig fell asleep together.

What they didn't know is that Kyle and Vanellope heard the whole thing.

"Can we go back to bed?" Kyle whispered. "This is getting boring"

"Yeah" Vanellope whispered


End file.
